New Girl In Town
by Wonderstruck Fantasy
Summary: You come to LA to make it big time when you meet James Maslow from Big Time Rush. You start a romance that seems like it could last forever
1. New Girl

(Ok well this is my first story I have ever done, I'm sorry it may not be the best and this one will be a little shorter because there will be more parts to it)

Key: (YN) - You're Name

Its summer her in LA and its hotter than ever. You have just moved here to live your life long dream, becoming an actress. You know it sounds so cliché, but you have always wanted to act ever since you were a child.

Y: "Ok, everything in the apartment is unpacked!"

It's been a couple of days since you have moved here but things have been so busy you haven't had a chance to explore LA yet. You decide that its time to uncover your surroundings, so you grab your fav. bikini and decide to take a walk and go to the beach. So you leave the apartment complex and start walking, you're lucky because the beach is only a couple of blocks away. As you get to the edge of the boardwalk your feet touch the hot sand. You walk towards a boy with a surfboard and as you walk past him he turns in y our direction hitting you straight in the stomach. It knocks you right on the ground.

?: "OH MY GOSH ARE YOU OK, I'M SORRY!"

Y: "Ya, I'm fine."

?: "Are you sure? Here come with me."

He literally pulls you over his shoulder and takes you to the Starbucks across the street. He sets you on a chair and walks over to the cashier. He comes back to you with an icepack in his hand."

?: "Here put this where it hurts."

Y: "No seriously I'm ok. It was just shocking and the sand broke my fall."

?: " Ok, ok. *he smiles* my name is James, James Maslow." *he lifts up his hand shaking yours*

You swear you have heard that name before, but you decide to let it go.

J: "And you are?"

Y: "Completely embarrassed! My name is (YN)."

J: "Nice to meet you." *he flashes you a smile*

Wow he's really hot! This is so embarrassing! There is sand all over you and there's a huge red mark on your stomach from his surfboard, not to mention your hair is a complete mess.

J: "Listen, let me make it up to you, what would you like?"

Y: "Really that's not necessary, I can pay for myself."

J: "No, this is my apology for the whole surfboard thing."

Y: "Well if you insist, I'll have a chocolate chip frappuccino."

J: "Ok."

As he walks away you think to yourself, OMG he is super cute! You continue to stare at him while hes waiting for the drinks. You quickly look away when you notice him starting to walk back to you.

J: "Hello again! *he smiles* here you are."

Y: "Thanks."

J: "So how come you were alone at the beach?"

*you look at him with a confused expression*

J: "Sorry if I seem nosey, you don't have to tell me."

Y: "No its ok. Well I just moved here and I was just walking around to get to know my surroundings."

J: "Oh that's cool, did you move here for work or did you just want to move to LA?"

Y: "I came here to pursue an acting career. I know it may sound like everyone's dream, but I am serious about it and I already have an audition this afternoon."

J: "No! It doesn't sound stupid at all. In fact I am and actor myself."

Y: "Really?" *your eyes widen*

J: "Yup! Not to mention I also sing. I'm not sure if you have seen it but I'm on a show called Big Time Rush."

That's where you have heard his name before!

Y: "Oh Yeah. I have seen it a couple of times, but just briefly.

You can't believe your talking to a celebrity! Not to mention her freaking hot!

Y: "It's on Nickelodeon right?"

J: "Yea."

Y: "That's really cool. You also sing that song… Boyfriend right?

J: "That's right!" *he looks happy*

After that conversation it gets quite awkward because your getting a little self conscious about your appearance.

Y: "Well I really should get going; I have to get cleaned up for my audition." *you get up from the chair*

J: "Wait! *he grabs your arm* I'm sorry again for today. I hope you will forgive me, maybe I'll see you later?

Y: "Sure, and it's alright, it was an accident."

You walk away from Starbucks and think to yourself. It sounded as if he was about to ask for my number? That would have been cool, hopefully I see him again….

~ to be continued

**Tell me what you think :) ~Wonderstruck Fantasy**


	2. Audition

Y: "Ok I'm clean, my hair is done and the script is memorized. I think I'm ready."

You drive to the audition location, walk in and wait for your name to be called.

In your mind: OMG! I'm freakin out! Calm down (YN) you will be ok.

?: "(YN)?"

Y: "That's me!"

You run into the audition room and a few minutes later walk out. Even though you didn't get the part this time you arn't too upset.

Before you came to LA you made sure you had a source of income in case you didn't get the part. Your income is your modelling job. Many people tell you to give up acting and just become a professional model, but that's not what you want to do.

As you head out of the building you walk past four boys.

?: "(YN)?"

*you turn around after hearing your name*

?: "It is you! Remember me? James?"

You obviously remembered him. There was no way in a million yours you woulf forget that gorgeous face.

Y: "No, I remember! I saw you like 5 hours ago."

J: "Did you just finish your audition?"

Y: "Yup! But I didn't get the part…" *you frown*

J: "Keep trying, everything will work out somehow."

Y: "I will." *you look at the three other beside him*

J: "Oh, I almost forgot. This is Kendall, Logan and Carlos. *he points to each of them* Listen to you want to listen to our recording section?"

Y: "Sure I'm not busy until later."

You watch them as they record a new song. You sit there mesmerized. Not only were the four of them incredibly hot but they sung as well.

They recorded for about an hour or so. Once they were done they came out to see you.

K: "So what do you think?"

Y: "You guys are really good!"

J: "Thanks! You must be hungry, you have been here a while. Do you want to have lunch with us?"

Y: "Sure."

C: "Food time!"

You all head out and walk to a small cafe across the street. The guys say they come here all the time on their lunch breaks.

When everyone gets their food, you all sit down at a booth near the back.

L: "So (YN) how did you meet James?"

Y: *you blush* "Today at the beach."

Kendall, Carlos and Logan give you a look, expecting more detail. You sigh then explain everything from the beginning.

L: "Oh so you want to act, that's cool."

Y: "Yea, it's been my dream for a long time. Anyways I should get going, it was nice hanging out with you I had fun."

J: "Same, we should exchange numbers, so we can hang out again."

OMG! He just asked me for my number! Stay calm.

Y: "Sure!"

You put all of their numbers in your phone.

Y: "Thanks again." *you walk out of the cafe and head towards your car*

J: "WAIT!"

Y: *you turn around and blush* "James?"

J: "Listen do you want to go out with me sometime?"

Y: "YOU, want to go out on a date, with ME?

J: "Yea you seem really down to earth. Most girls freak out when I tell them who I am, but you didn't which I like about you."

Y: *at this point you're blushing like crazy* Sure, I would love to."

J: How about tomorrow night, dinner at my place?"

Y: "Sounds good!"

J: *he takes a piece of paper and writes down something* "Here's my address. How does, 8 sound?" *he smiles*

Y: "I think I can clear my schedule." *you smile*

to be continued~


	3. What do I wear?

On your way home you imagined the wonderful date you and James would be having tomorrow night. You thought of all of the cloths in your closet, what were you going to wear?

Y: "I will just go shopping tomorrow morning."

When you got home you checked your phone and saw you had a text from James.

From: James

Goodnight~ can't wait for tomorrow ;)

You text him back goodnight and quickly fall asleep.

The next morning you woke up, ate breakfast and headed out on your shopping mission. After heading into several different stores and not finding anything that caught your eye you got a little discouraged. You decide to look in one for store when you literally bump into someone.

Y: "Oh my gosh sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!"

?: "Its ok… wait, (YN)?" *he smiles*

Y: "Kendall? Hi sorry!"

K: "Hey what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

Y: "James asked me out to dinner tonight, and I have been trying to find something to wear… but I haven't been able to find anything, not to mention I have no idea what he likes." *you sigh*

?: "Kendall what is taking you so long…"

Two boys come from around the corner.

C: "(YN)?"

L: "What are you doing here?"

K *he laughs* "James asked her out and she's looking for an outfit to wear tonight."

C: "Hey we can help you, we know his taste."

Y: "Really? Thanks you're a lifesaver." *you hug Carlos*

C: "No problem, we know he really likes you so this is nothing."

Y: *you blush*

All four of you walk into the store and try out a whole bunch of outfits. Judging by the cloths you were being handed, it seemed James like dark elegant colors.

You ended up buying a dark purple dress. It was a one strap shoulder dress, and in stopped just before your knees. You bought strappy black heels and a hand purse as well.

As you walk out of the store.

Y: "I owe you guys big time, thank you so much!"

L: "It's really no problem. It's the least we could do."

K: "Just make sure you have a good time tonight. James is an awesome cook, don't even worry about it."

Y: "Ok. Anyways I should get going, I have to get ready."

L: "Oh ok seeya later then."

*the boys wave and walk away*

When you get back home you take a nice long shower and do your hair. You decided to curl your hair and go with the semi-natural make up look. You turn to look at the clock. Its 6:00 which means you have 2 hours to kill.

Some T.V and reading help the time move a little quicker, and before you know it its 7:30. You decide that, that's an appropriate time to leave.

You get into your car and drive to your handsome date.


	4. Will You?

On the way to his house you felt the nervous pit in your stomach. He's James Maslow and you're just some girl with a dream. What if this date doesn't go well? After about 10 minutes of worrying, you pull into his driveway. He had a huge house. In the front there was a large glass window, 3 garage doors, and the house was 2 times the size of a normal house. Didn't he live on his own? You get out of your car and make your way to his door.

*you ring the doorbell*

J: "Hey, you made it!" *he paused looking at you* "you look…. stunning."

Seeing him stutter made you feel more confident.

Y: *you lean in and kiss his cheek* "Thank you."

J: "Listen, I made dinner. I'm not much of a cook so if its completely horrible tell me."

Y: "I am sure your a great cook! Kendall told me you were."

J: "Kendall?"

Y: "Ughhh yeah, he helped me pick out an outfit to wear tonight."

James chuckled and brought you into the dinning room. The table was set up beautifully with candles all around the room. The lights were off, so the light from the candles was the only thing lighting up the room. There was a bucket on the table filled with ice and a bottle of wine. The table had a white cloth over it and the plates were set up perfectly.

James led you to your seat and held out the chair to you.

Y: "Thank you."

He quickly ran into the kitchen and brought a plate of pasta and put some on your plate and then his. He then sat down.

J: "So have you booked any new auditions yet?"

Y: "Yeah actually, but I have a tight schedule with work and all."

J: "Really? So were do you work?"

Y: "I'm a model, kind of. I work at Wonderstruck. Its a modeling agency."

J: "Wow, I knew you were beautiful, but I didn't know you were a model."

Y: *you blush* "Thanks."

Dinner went smoothly. He was a perfect gentleman, he took you out to this cute cafe for desert. You shared a piece of cake and afterwards went on a walk in the park. You two came to a hill in front of a pond and sat down. You were under a cherry blossom tree and the petals were falling. You felt like you were in a fairy tale, with a prince. The moon was bright and being with James made the moment seem magical.

Y: *you turn your head to face James* "This date was perfect…"

J: "Really? That's great!" *he sighed from relief* "I was no nervous."

Y: "You were? Why?"

J: "It's just that…." *he stared into your eyes * "Look I am going to be perfectly honest, just hear me out."

Oh great you knew this was too good to be true. He's having second thoughts about you.

Y: "Its ok I get it. I'll go. *you start getting up*

J: *he pulls your arm gently* "Wait! Where are you going?"

Y: "Aren't you having second thoughts about us? I was just going to save time and go."

J: "What? No! I like you!"

Y: *you feel tears in your eyes threatening to fall*

J: *he cups your face in his hands* "I wanted to tell you that I really like you. I want to be with you. Just being around you makes me happy."

As if on cue it starts to rain. You stare into his gorgeous hazel eyes and he kisses you. It was an electric feeling, being in his arms. It's every girls dream to kiss the boy she loves in the rain, and now you have done it.

He pulled back.

J: "So (YN) will you be my girlfriend?"

~the end

**tell me if I should continue. If not this will be the last chapter of this story.**


	5. 1:30 in the morning

You laugh and pull him into another kiss.

J: "I'm taking that as a yes."

Y: "Of course it's a yes!"

J: "Come, let's get out of here. It's late, I'll drive you home."

Y: "Jay, what about my car?"

J: "You can pick it up tomorrow. It gives me an excuse to see you tomorrow!" *he winks*

Y: *you laugh* "Ok."

You and James make your way to James' house and you get in his car. Like a gentleman he opens and closes your door. He makes his way to his door and gets in the car. His hand makes its way to hold yours. You feel the blush come on your face and you turn to look at him and his face is just as red as yours. "That's so cute," you think to yourself. You squeeze his hand. He turns and smiles at you. He pulls out of the driveway and the ride back to your house was quiet but not awkward. You both were content with each others company.

J: "Ok were here."

You smile, let go of his hand and get out of the car. You notice him get out as well.

Y: "What are you doing?"

J: "Walking you to your condo. What else would I be doing?"

Y: "Really James that's not necessary. Its too much trouble."

J: "Its no trouble at all."

You were just about to protest but he cuts you off.

J: "Noooo... I'm walking you and that's final."

You give in and you both make your way up to your condo. When you get to the 20th floor you make your way to condo number 2015, open it and immediately drop your coat and purse on the side table. You look over at James and he has a wonderstruck look on his face.

Y: "James?" *you wave your hand in front of his face* "Hellooooo? James you in there?"

J: "W-wow (YN) your condo is amazing! You have such a nice view of the ocean and the city!"

Y: "Haha I know right, and it wasn't cheap."

J: "Seriously how did you afford all this stuff?"

Y: "I am a model remember. And my family is well off, I used my money for the condo though."

J: "This is too cool."

Y: "Hey I know it's late but do you want to hang out some more? I don't have work tomorrow so waking up early isn't an issue."

J: *he smiles* "Yeah sure, I don't have to be on set tomorrow so I can sleep in. So what do you want to do?"

Y: "Do you want to help me bake?"

J: "Bake? At 1:30 in the morning?"

Y: "I know when you say it out loud it sounds stupid…"

J: "No, its not stupid, but why do you want to bake?"

Y: "My 2 friends are coming to stay with me for a couple months and I wanted to bake them something as a welcome gift."

James walks around you and hugs you from behind. You look up and he kisses you. You stare at him in confusion.

J: "You must be the sweetest girl I have ever met, you know that?"

You smile.

J: "Ok well, since your friends are coming over then we should start baking."

Y: "Really, you will help me?"

J: "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I left my girlfriend to bake alone at 1:30 in the morning? I can answer that, a horrible one."

Y: "You are perfect you know that?"

J: *he laughs* "I have been told on occasion…"

~ 2 hours later~

After 2 hours of attempts at brownies and strawberry shortcake you and James are dead tired. They came out alright, and look fantastic. Your friends are sure to be surprised. While waiting for the cake and the brownies to bake you and James got into a flour war and you both are completely covered with it.

Y: "Ok its 3:30 am, I think its a good time to sleep."

James makes his way to the door.

Y: "Where are you going?"

J: "Home."

Y: "Jay it's late, you can stay here I'm not letting you drive home this late, plus your tired."

J: "You sure?"

Y: "Yeah, go take a shower and you can crash here tonight."

After both of you get cleaned up its a little past 4 in the morning, James makes his way to the couch.

Y: "You don't have to sleep there, my bed is pretty big."

J: "Won't it be a little uncomfortable. I mean we just got together, then were in the same bed."

Y: "I'm cool with it as long as you are."

He smiles and you make your way to your room. You lay on one side of the bed and he takes the other. You turn to face him and he is already turned in your direction.

Y: *you look up at him* "Today has been a crazy day, but also one of the best I have ever had."

J: "Same, I mean first I'm freaking out getting everything perfect for out date, then I get the courage to ask you to be my girlfriend, we have a flour war at 3 in the morning and now I'm lying here next to you. Its been a hell of a day, but I wouldn't trade it for anything."

With that you both fall asleep, you with a huge smile on your face, and James with his hand around your waist.

—-

**Sorry****this****took****so****long,****I****needed****to****re-write****it****so****many****times****:S**


End file.
